Love Will Find its Way
by Ginzou Tsuki
Summary: Usagi has been transported to the gundam world. She has fallen in love, but will Mamoru let go that easily?
1. Trip to an unknown world

1 Love Will Find It's Way  
  
By: Crystalmoon  
  
I know, I know, I haven't finished my other fanfic yet but I have this inspiration for a crossover between Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing. I used some of the Japanese names but if I spelled them wrong, don't kill me. But please review, if not, I'll just stop this story since no one is interested in it. I'm sorry if I have to do that. Anyways, on with the story…  
  
Disclaimers: Look; if you're here to read fanfics then you've already realized that none of us own the characters at all. And if you think we do, I'll just have to knock some sense into you.  
  
Prologue  
  
-Usagi's world-  
  
"Usagi, would you hurry it up. Gosh, do you have to be late every single day of your life," yelled a raven-haired girl known as Rei. A long blond golden haired girl trip as she was going toward her friend. "Wow Usagi, you actually managed it," said Rei with sarcasm dripping in her voice. "Quit it Rei, I don't need any from you right now," said Usagi. "You should stop pestering Usagi, Rei or else you guys are going to get into a big fight again," said a brown brunette haired girl known as Mako. "I agree, Rei," said a blue haired girl named Ami. "Like I fucking care. Even if her life depended on her getting early, she would miserably fail," said Rei. "Shut the fucking hell up! Why are you the one who always make things so difficult!" yelled Usagi. "If you would be a more mature person, I would gladly stop the insults," said Rei. "This is it, I had it, and I'm leaving," said Usagi rushing to the door to exit the temple. Yes, they were all at the temple to discuss an important issue on their new enemy that has attacked. "Rei, you over did it again," said a girl with light blond hair named Minako. "So, it's not like she's never going to come back. Don't worry she always comes back," said Rei. "I hope you're right," said Minako.  
  
"I can't believe Rei would do such a thing. Isn't enough that she does everyday, she just has to go too far doesn't she," Usagi said to herself. "Hey, what is a odongo atama doing all alone and no friends what so ever. So, tell me something, did your friends ditch you or something," said a dark haired man also known as Mamoru. "Can it Mamoru, I don't have time for this," said Usagi. "Oh really!" said Mamoru. Then he went up and pushed her against the wall pinning her on it. "Get your hands off of me you hentai! What do you want!" shouted Usagi. "You know very well what I want. The question is: Are you going to approve of it, my love?" said Mamoru. "Uggh, you make my sick. I will never give myself to you, never you hear me," said Usagi. "Didn't your mother teach you never say never? Everything is possible, I'll get what I want and what I want is you. Plus I always get what I want," said Mamoru. "I swear, if you do anything to me, I'm coming after you personally with a bunch of assassins," said Usagi. "My dear Usako, you know you can't kill me, you love me," said Mamoru. "Like that's ever possible," said Usagi. Then Mamoru let Usagi go. "Remember what I said. If you don't, then consider consequences like me going after your whole family," said Mamoru. Then he walked away.  
  
After he walked away, white mist surrounded Usagi. "What the fuck?" said Usagi. She appeared on a balcony, which appears to be one of the Moon Kingdoms, and the ghost of the late Queen Serenity appeared in front of Usagi. "Mother, what is it this time? We have a new enemy here as well so we're kind of tied up at the moment but what can I do for you?" asked Usagi. "Serenity, in another dimension, there is chaos everywhere. I request that you go by yourself but don't worry. The outer senshi will be with you the whole time. You will be trained by the five whom you trust the most to be familiar with the new age. Unfortunately the outers won't be with you in the beginning, there will come in the middle once you've got everything settle down," said Queen Serenity. "But how will I know my way?" said Usagi. "Sailor Pluto will prepare everything for you, do not worry my daughter, this is where your destiny lies," said Queen Serenity. "I trust you mother," said Usagi. And with that Usagi felt herself falling and then land on top of someone.  
  
And that is where our story begins…  
  
  
  
So, was this at least a bit interesting. Sorry Mamoru fans, I still think that Usagi and a certain someone in Gundam Wing are a better couple so sorry. Too bad I can't be with him, he's cute, he's handsome, and he's sooo smart! All right, I'll stop. Anyways, thanks and please review or I'll be depressed and not write the rest of the story. Ja ne minna-san! 


	2. New Friends we Meet

Love Will Find It's Way  
  
I know my story sucks and all but I'm not really good at writing stories much. I started to write two years ago but then I stopped for about a year and I'm starting again. Don't kill me!!! It's my first crossover!!! The GW might be a little out of character but not much. As much as I love Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing, I don't have accurate info.  
  
What ever happened between Usagi and Mamoru?  
  
Well, let's see, everything was fine until Usagi discovered that Mamoru cheated on her. So she gave back the engagement ring he gave her. But then he regretted it and has been trying to do *anything* to get her back. That's where my story takes place. I made it up, okay, that part wasn't real, can't you tell?!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to tell you every single time? Fine but are really that stupid to think that I own any of these fantastic characters besides the one's I make up? I hope that you're really not that stupid! Anyways, I don't own anything; you get it, zip, zero, notta, zilch. Okay, you do? Good and bad!  
  
Thank you soooo much for the reviews. Just for you to know, I will kill cape boy and this is a definite Usagi/ Heero romance fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Owieeee! She didn't have to drop me!!" whined Usagi. "You!! What about me!! You're the one who suddenly dropped on top of me!! Now get the fucking hell off of me!!" shouted a man with a very long brown braid. Usagi quickly got off the man whom she fell on top of. "I'm soooo sorry, I didn't realize that I would be dropping on you like that," said Usagi. When he actually got a good look at Usagi, he had a very big smile on. "Wow, what's a babe like you doing here? Anyways, the name's Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie," said Duo. "Um…my name's Tsukino Usagi, but you can call me Usagi," said Usagi.  
  
"MAXWELL, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU???" yelled a man with slick black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. "Over here, Wu-man!!" shouted Duo. The man then came rushing toward Duo with his katana shouted, "I'M KILLING YOU MAXWELL!!!!" Then Duo panicked and hid behind Usagi. "Quit hiding behind a weak onna!" shouted the man. "Excuse me!! I am not a weak onna!! Don't you have any manners!!" shouted Usagi. "Uh…Usagi, I don't think that Wu-ma-I mean Wufei would like that," said Duo correcting his mistake before he gets killed. Wufei just stared at her with many thoughts going through his mind.  
  
'Wow!! She's so beautiful. Wait a minute, why would I say that, I mean she's only another of those weak onna. But what about her that makes it seem different? She seems so angelic yet with a fiery temper. Someday, she will belong to me,' thought Wufei. At that time Duo was waving a hand right in front of his fact to see if he is out or something. "Wufei, did you find Duo yet?" asked a polite young male with platinum blond hair. When Wufei heard this, he woke up from his trance and slap Duo's hand which was right in his face. "Yes, he's over here with a baka onna!" answered Wufei. The blond along with two others walked towards them and being a gentle man like he is, the blond introduced himself and the others.  
  
"Hello, my name is Quatra," said Quatra and pointing to each of the others, "and the one with the messy brown hair is Heero (he nodded his head), the one with long bangs covering his eyes is Trowa (he too nodded his head), the one with the braid is Duo, and the one who called you a baka onna is Wufei. And what is your name, Miss?" "My name is Tsukino Usagi but you can just call me Usagi," said Usagi. "Do you any place to stay Usagi?" asked Quatra. "Um…no, I don't. I just arrived here," said Usagi.  
  
"Great! You can stay with us in one of Quatra's houses," said Duo. "Well, I'm not sure. Are you sure that I'm not being a problem?" asked Usagi. "Not at all. We would love some company," replied Quatra. "In that case, I would love to join you," said Usagi. Then they were all walking towards his house. (It's not fair away and they are having a conversation as they walk. Well actually Usagi and Quatra are. Wufei and Duo kept glaring at each other with Heero and Trowa remained quiet but they were listening on the conversation.)  
  
"What school are you going to attend?" asked Quatra. "Well, where am I?" asked Usagi. "You and all of us are at the Sanq Kingdom where Princess Relena lives," said Quatra. "You mean, there's actually a princess here?" asked Usagi. "Yes, in fact we all go to the school she goes to," said Quatra. When Quatra had said that, everyone one groaned even Heero and Trowa. "What? Is there something wrong with her?" asked Usagi slightly confused. "Actually, there is a big problem with her. She won't stop following Heero and she has the biggest crush on him. But unfortunately he doesn't like her at all. He tried soooo many times to get it into her head but she just wouldn't listen," said Duo.  
  
"Then she must be really in love with Heero but that also means that she is…well… obsessed with him," said Usagi. "She is and she also stalks him everywhere he goes," said Duo. "Then there is definitely something wrong with her," said Usagi. "So, you haven't answered my question yet but what school are you going to?" asked Quatra. Usagi couldn't answer until a piece of paper materialized in her hand (carefully so the others don't see) and she read it quickly. "I'm going to the Peacecraft Academy. I've been registered but I still need to get my schedule and dorm," said Usagi. "Well, what a coincidence, we're going there too," said Quatra. 'Oh goody,' thought Usagi.  
  
She like them but she doesn't like how most of them are so quiet and she is definitely not looking forward in see that princess of the Sanq Kingdom knowing that she's crazy. "Usagi, how about we accompany you to the office. We're here anyways," said Quatra. "No thanks, I would like to go by myself," said Usagi. "Okay, then we'll see you tomorrow in school," said Quatra walking away with the others. She silently went off to find the office.  
  
It turns out that Heero and the others are going back to his dorm to have a meeting. Meanwhile Usagi had already found that office and got the keys and schedule. 'Thank you, mother for putting me into a school with lunatics. Why would she do this to me and what did she mean that this is where my destiny lies,' thought Usagi. She finally found the dorm room number 747. When she opened the door, she found that they were 5 guns pointed at her. She was so shocked and horrified that she screamed. "What the hell are you doing here with guns!!!!" yelled Usagi. "It's to protect us from any intruders like you," said Heero. (He always says everything in monotone unless I say so.) "I am not an intruder, I have key to this place, and this is where I'm staying," said Usagi. "Whoa, you are going to stay here and live with Heero. Babe, good luck," said Duo.  
  
"It's 9:00 at night, I thought we have school in the morning at 6:00. Why don't you all go to sleep," asked Usagi with concern. 'Why is she so concerned for us? We only met a couple of hours ago. What makes her so different from any other girl?' thought Heero. "All right, we'll go, we'll see you tomorrow," said Quatra. And the rest left. Trowa and Wufei shared a room while Quatra and Duo shared. "Where is your luggage?" said Heero. "Um…," said Usagi. She couldn't answer his question, just then, Pluto told her something in her mind. "It's gonna come tomorrow," said Usagi. Heero just nodded, then both went to bed and fell into deep peaceful sleep.  
  
-Meanwhile at the SM world-  
  
"Hey, have any of you seen Usagi, she's been gone for over 6 hours?" asked a black cat. "No, Luna, we probably thought that she was home crying or something," said Rei. "REI!!!" shouted the other senshi. "All right, I'll stop," said Rei. "There was an attack and she was no where to be seen. That is very weird," said Luna. Just then Pluto appeared in front of them. "Do not worry, Usagi-hime is just fine. Though she will not be in this world for a while," said Pluto. "What are you suggesting, Pluto? Are you telling me that she is missing," said Rei. "She is and no, she's not. But she is safe," said Pluto. "Where can we find her?" asked Ami. "Do not try to find her. When the time comes, I will lead you to her to visit her later," said Pluto. Then she disappeared. "Great, anyone know what she meant?" asked Mako. "Ami," said Minako. "Well, Usagi is somewhere out of our reach and she told us not to find her. When it is time, she will bring us to Usagi, wherever she is," said Ami. "What about the enemy!" shouted Rei. "We just have to beat the enemy without Sailor Moon for a while," said Mako. "I never knew how much we rely on Sailor Moon," said Minako. Everyone in the room agreed.  
  
How's that chapter? Was it okay or something? Please review and tell me! I don't care whether it was bad or good, please just review! And no killing of the author!!! I mean it!! Okay I decided that it's gonna be a Heero/ Usagi fic. I'll decide on the others later. But I welcome any suggestions. 


	3. The Truth

Love Will Find Its Way  
  
Thank You sooooooo much for your reviews!!!!!! Now I can continue. I got to warn you, it's a Heero/Usagi romance fic. This chapter won't show much action, okay. Okay, I admit it, I suck at writing stories. But I love to, it's my main hobby. I'm sooooooooooo happy right now!!!!!!! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Alright, I admit it, I'm CRAZY!!! I'm just hyper right now!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: YOU'RE CRAZY, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~On the Moon~  
  
A women with long dark green hair emerged from a warp hole. "My queen, you have sent for me," said Pluto bowing down.  
  
"Yes, is everything alright with Serenity (a.k.a.Usagi) ?" asked Queen Serenity.  
  
"Yes, I have planned and set up everything for the princess. But, my queen, why must the princess be transported to that world, she does not belong there," said Pluto.  
  
"Pluto, you do not know. The princess was never meant to be with Darien. Her true love is else where and I have finally found him," said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Her true love is in that world. You have made an excuse so the princess will go. But how?" asked Pluto.  
  
"I will tell you now," said Queen Serenity.  
  
Long ago with the Silver Millennium was at peace, there once was a princess who lives on the moon. She was betrothed to the prince of the Earth but she refuses. Her true love was that of a Perfect Soldier. No one knew his true name, only the princess of the moon kingdom, Princess Serenity ever knew.  
  
They were always seen together but no one dared to contradict her. They all knew that she was betrothed to the prince of the Earth, Endymion, but they also knew that they were deeply in love. Until, on one tragic day, everyone in the kingdom opposed of the arrange marriage. That was the day on which the prince paid a visit and decided to raped the princess.  
  
But luckily the Perfect Soldier was in the right place and at the right time. He saved her from the dreaded prince's grasp. That was when the betrothal was off but Endymion wouldn't let it go that easily. He had planned a revenge against the moon. That was when he joined alliance with Queen Beryl of the negaverse.  
  
The reason he was killed was because he planned out the whole thing. He schedules the attack. But he would've never thought that Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom would use the legendary silver imperium crystal to defeat Queen Beryl. The Perfect Soldier also died but with the site of him dead, the princess sacrificed herself for him. Witnessing the princess' death, the sailor soldier felt that they have lost the battle in protecting the princess.  
  
They were lost and killed by the generals. With this Queen Serenity used the imperium silver crystal to reincarnate everyone and send him or her to a new and peaceful future on the Earth. If the negaverse somehow breaks free of their negaverse and into our universe, the sailor soldiers were to be reawaken again. To defeat the negaverse and to find their beloved princess.  
  
"That is the true story of the Moon Kingdom," said Queen Serenity.  
  
"It's quite a story, my queen, but what if the princess and her love does not get together?" asked Pluto.  
  
"They just have to be together, the future depends upon them. They need to reunite their love for each other in order for all the people of the moon kingdom to retrieve all their past memories," said Queen Serenity.  
  
"I understand, my queen, I will help as much as possible," said Pluto.  
  
"There is no need, they must come together on their own," said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Yes, my queen, I understand," said Pluto.  
  
"You may go and please watch over the princess carefully," said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Yes, I will my queen, I will protect with my life and the outers will be there as well in no time. But why let the princess go through so much sorrow," said Pluto.  
  
"A future queen must understand that sorrow can't keep you down forever and that is something the princess has learned," said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Thank you my queen, bye," said Pluto. After that Pluto left to watch over the beloved princess.  
  
'In the name of the moon, you will find love once again, my daughter,' thought Queen Serenity.  
  
  
  
I know, it's short but I couldn't think of anything yet. The next chapter will feature the famous stalker, Relena Peacecraft. Enjoy!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Classes and Secrets

Love Will Find It's Way  
  
Hey!!!! I'm really happy that there are a lot of people who reviewed. Not THAT much but it's better than nothing. I'm sorry that my last chapters don't go up to ALL your expectations but I have to do MY way.  
  
Disclaimer: PLEASE go to the mental hospital right now to take your pills. I don't own anything whatsoever!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Pluto was right as always, Usagi's possessions of clothes and other materials had arrived, and her new uniform to the school was laid on her chair in her room. She woke up seeing all her stuff was in place. Usagi quickly got up and saw that she woke up early (for once), at 5:00 am in the morning. She still had an hour to get ready. Once she got her uniform on, she went outside, and Heero was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Do you want some breakfast?" asked Heero not turning away from his work. He too was wearing his uniform. He had black pants, a white shirt, and a tie.  
  
"Okay, if its not a burden on you that is," said Usagi. When Heero finally turned to meet Usagi to put down the food. He caught himself staring into her eyes. He was breath taken from the uniform that she wore. She wore a tight black mini skirt, a white blouse and a tie like Heero's. Her uniform fitted her perfectly according to the curves of her body. He had never been like this before. He had always ignored how women looked. But now, he seems to be in a trance looking at Usagi.  
  
"Heero, are you alright?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I'm fine, you better hurry, I don't want to be late," said Heero.  
  
"I don't want to be late either," said Usagi. 'Since I'm away from my friends, I might as well act like how I was after I met them all so long ago. Besides, this Heero guy sure is cute,' though Usagi. As she ate her breakfast, Heero was on his laptop as usual. When she was done, she did the dishes, and then she and Heero went to their first class together. Somehow, their schedules were the same, and Usagi knew exactly whose work it was: Pluto.  
  
Her first class was biology and she saw all of the guys there. Most guys were staring at her with awe.  
  
"Alright, settle down class. We have a new student and her name is Usagi Tsukino. Hmmm…oh dear, where will you sit….I know, you can sit right between Heero and Trowa," said Mrs. Kimoto. After Usagi, went to her seat, many of the guys were glaring daggers at Heero and Trowa. But unfortunately they were countered with death glares from both Heero and Trowa. Once they did that, the rest of the guys backed off completely. Usagi was sitting between Trowa and Heero, with Quatra behind her, Wufei diagonally in front of her, and Duo diagonally behind her.  
  
'Why does she have to sit here? I can't believe the teacher would do this to us. Why can't I get her out of my mind? Am I in..? No, that can't be, I'm the perfect soldier, and the only thing I live for are my missions. That is all, I have no purpose in life, but to complete missions without a word,' though Heero completely not paying attention to the teacher whatsoever.  
  
'Cool, I get to sit next to the two most emotionless guys in the universe. I wonder what they will say if they found out my secret. I almost forgot myself, well that's because I've been a ditz for a long time so it's only natural,' thought Usagi.  
  
'How come I feel as though I've met her before? I can't help but notice this feeling. She has been here before but when and where have we met? I can't remember right now,' thought Trowa.  
  
'She came back after all these years. I didn't even know whom she was until now that her hair isn't up in those silly buns but her natural hairstyle, a long braid at the side. I haven't seen her for a while, wonder if she even remember any of us,' thought Quatra.  
  
'Dude, she such a babe but why do I get the feeling that I have met her before? Wonder why? Maybe I saw her somewhere at the mall or something,' thought Duo.  
  
'The onna's back, that's why I was acting strange the day I met her, she always seem to do that to me,' thought Wufei.  
  
Usagi's and the boys' second class is World Cultural History Honors, then its English Honors, then Algebra II, then Choir, and last is P.E. (Surprised that she can take all honor classes, well if you are then there are a lot more surprises coming up. I hope.)  
  
~ Elsewhere ~  
  
"She remembers the gundam pilots Dr. J. She remembered all along but just acted as if it was nothing so no one would question her," said Trista. (Sorry if I used her American name but spelling out her Japanese name gives me a headache.)  
  
"She is as smart as we all left her. Not all the gundam pilots remember, that's because most of them spent time just to block it from their memories. Quatra was the only one who chose not to do that. The rest wanted to forget so badly but they still get the feeling that they met her somewhere before. So when it's time, tell her to tell the others," said Dr. J.  
  
"The Sailor Scouts still needs to know too. But I think the gundam pilots have the right to know first. I'll give her the choice to choose when to tell them," said Trista.  
  
"That is good, let her make her own decisions, and since she is out of destinies and fates way, she can have a peaceful life for once," said Dr. J.  
  
"Yes. I hope so, that is the point," said Trista.  
  
~ Sailor Scout dimension ~  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"I'll get it grandpa," said Rei as she went to the phone to answer the call. She then picked up the phone and answered, "Hello, Rei speaking," said Rei.  
  
Hello? Rei? Do you have any locations of Usagi yet? said Mamoru on the phone.  
  
"No, we haven't. We miss her so much but Pluto said no to find her," said Rei.  
  
Really? Why? asked Mamoru.  
  
"She said something that it was Usagi's destiny to go there or something," said Rei.  
  
Really? In that case, would you go out with me tonight, let's say at seven? said Mamoru.  
  
"I would love to. Without that meatball head here, I could actually spend some pleasant time with you after all," said Rei.  
  
See you soon, my love, bye said Mamoru.  
  
"Bye, My love," said Rei. With that they both hung up. 'Yes, I've always wanted Mamoru for myself. Fuck that stupid bitch, she didn't love him and he didn't love her. She lost her chance now so I get to take over the senshi and the Earth as Queen of the Earth,' thought Rei.  
  
  
  
Whoa!!! That was a surprise!!! What is Usagi hiding???? Why is Rei sooooo evil?????? (Then again you probably know why.) Well the upcoming chapters will answer your questions so you just have to read them all. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! If not I'll think that this story is useless and then I'm gonna remove it. 


	5. Old Friends

Love Will Find It's Way  
  
Sorry!!! OMG!! I forgot that I promised that Relena would be in the last chapter. I'm soooooo sorry, I must have forgot the bitchy Queen…er…I mean…u know what I mean. Anyways, she and the sailor scouts will appear sometime soon. Why? Cause I don't want to explain to u every single day she's there but I'll be filling you in on what happens  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue, and if you do then the only thing you will get from me are an old and slow laptop, and some comic books. Those are the only things I actually own. (hehehe)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It's has been a year ever since Usagi came to the gundam world. The five boys somewhat grew attached to her, in other words, they're protective of her. Yet, Heero seems to be the most protective for her and Usagi doesn't know why but the others do. Of course none of them dare to tell Usagi at all for the trigger-happy gundam pilot 01 will definitely kill all of them. But five months after she arrived, they started to question her. She answered the questions she can and told them of her life and after hearing of it, most of them were enraged. (Mamoru-baka) She also got to train with them after begging with puppy dog eyes and threats to cry. Relena was on a trip to colony L4, therefore they haven't seen her for more than a year, and Usagi has never seen her before.  
  
~ Sailor World ~  
  
It has been a year ever since Usagi left. The secret relationship between Rei and Mamoru was out in the open and she was pregnant with his baby that is three months old. The Sailor Senshi couldn't believe this turn of events. (Usagi never told them that Mamoru cheated on her.) They were in ways happy for Rei, she was pregnant after all, but they fear for Usagi when she finds out about it.  
  
~ Elsewhere ~  
  
"Those are a handful of events you got there Trista," said a women with short blond hair.  
  
"Trista, what is happening, the future was not what we thought it was," said a woman with wavy, green-blue, shoulder length hair.  
  
"What's going on here? Wouldn't Rini be born," asked a teenaged girl with shoulder length black hair.  
  
"Come down you all, this is how destiny is. Expect the unexpected. Therefore, you three shall go and be with out hime. After you guys go, in a few months, I will transport the other senshi to her," said Trista.  
  
"How do u expect us to calm down when our future is at stake. Rei is already pregnant with Mamoru's child and I don't want any of them near my kitten," said Haruka.  
  
"Haruka's right, what about our future," said Michiru.  
  
"Come on, tell us, we have the right to know," said Hotaru.  
  
"I will tell you but I don't have the permission. It is the princess you should be asking for the truth, she knows," said Trista.  
  
"Fine, I will be the one asking her," said Haruka.  
  
"You have gone over all the information, right. You will be attending the same school as Usagi. Alright go through the portal, it'll take you there," said Trista. With that, the three went through the portal and soon they were dropped on the ground just like Usagi. They found themselves in the front of the school they were to go to.  
  
~ Gundam World ~  
  
Usagi, Duo, Heero, Quatra, Trowa, and Wufei were getting out of school and decided to take Usagi to dinner when they saw three people standing at the front. All of a sudden the guy comes racing towards us and hugs Usagi. The boys got out there guns to shoot the intruder.  
  
"It's okay, you guys, I know her," said Usagi.  
  
"Her?" asked Duo.  
  
"Yes. Haruka, what are you, Michiru, and Hotaru doing here?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Pluto sent us here, hime," Haruka whispered into her ear.  
  
"Oh, I wondered when you guys were going to arrive. How's the other senshi?" asked Usagi. With that question, the three faces seemed to sadden.  
  
"When they get here, let them tell you," said Michiru.  
  
"Alright, no problem," said Usagi.  
  
"How come you don't have your hair in your natural hairstyle?" asked Haruka.  
  
"This is my natural hairstyle, I'll tell you everything later," said Usagi. Then they heard a loud shrieking sound.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeerrrrrrrooooooo!!!!!" screamed Relena. Then she launched herself to him, literarily choking him. Usagi saw this and felt sorry for Heero so she did something no would expect, definitely not the three who arrived. Usagi then shoved Relena off of Heero.  
  
"Look here you bitchy queen of the sluts, get your hands of MY boyfriend," said Usagi.  
  
"YOUR boyfriend!!! He was MY boyfriend before you ever came. If anyone should get off, it's you," said Relena.  
  
"Relena, I never said that you were my girlfriend at all," said Heero.  
  
"I told you he wasn't YOUR boyfriend. He's my boyfriend, right," said Usagi. Heero nodded knowing that Usagi was just acting. At that point Relena left in tears.  
  
"Uh…Hime, isn't that a bit mean," said Haruka.  
  
"The girls crazy, she'll be alright in the morning and pretend this never happened," said Duo.  
  
"Really, dang that girl is whack," said Hotaru.  
  
"Hey, any of you babes would like to go out with me?" asked Duo. Everyone sweatdropped when Hotaru just giggled. Then they all left him where he stands. "Hey wait for me," said Duo.  
  
~ Restaurant ~  
  
"So tell us who your new friends are," said Michiru.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, sorry. Well, the one with the braid is Duo, the one who looks cold and ruthless is Heero, the one with platinum blond hair is Quatra, the one with black hair is Wufei, and the one with bangs covering half of his face is Trowa," said Usagi.  
  
"And who are these lovely ladies, Usagi?" asked Duo.  
  
"Okay, the tall blond girl is Haruka, the one with wavy hair is Michiru, and the one with black hair is Hotaru," said Usagi.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you all," said Quatra.  
  
"Yes, I agree. Have you all been taking care of Usagi?" said Michiru.  
  
"Yes, we have," said Trowa.  
  
"And the silent one talks," said Duo. Nothing came out of that one besides couple of glares.  
  
"It's very nice of you all, we would like to thank you. Isn't that right, Haruka," said Michiru.  
  
"Yeah, very nice," said Haruka.  
  
"Sorry, she's always like this. She's just blaming herself that she wasn't there for Usagi when she needed it. No need to worry, she's always worrying over her," said Michiru. Everyone nodded in understanding. Then a waiter came to take their order.  
  
"Is there anything I can get for you?" asked the waiter.  
  
"I would like a salad and soup combo please," said Usagi. Once Usagi said this, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru froze.  
  
"Are you sure that's enough? You usually eat more than that," said Haruka.  
  
"I'm fine, I haven't ate that much ever since I left anyways," said Usagi.  
  
"That gives me something to think about. What did Pluto mean when it's your destiny to come here and that you know why you're here?" asked Michiru.  
  
"Uh…I don't know what you're talking about," said Usagi.  
  
"Spill," said Haruka.  
  
"What are you keeping from us all, Usagi? You never lied to us before and to tell you, you're not very good at it," said Quatra. Of course he knew what it was exactly she was keeping from them, Wufei too for he remembers.  
  
"Alright I'll tell you all but it's going to be shocking," said Usagi.  
  
"Try us," said Heero looking very serious.  
  
"Okay, originally I'm from here and returning here is like returning home for me. The reason why I was at the sailor scouts time was because I got transported there so I could fulfill my destiny to save the world," said Usagi.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted everyone at the table except Quatra and Wufei of course.  
  
  
  
Whoa!!! There goes another chapter! Hope you all like this!! The next chapter… let's see… um…Usagi will be explaining and… passion rises. I think, don't flame me if my prediction is wrong!!!! Remember NO KILLING THE WRITER!!!!! Okay PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! If not, I might really take this story down!!!!! I'm not kidding too!!!!! I'm serious you know!!!! I would at least want 100 reviews by the time I'm finished with this story. Thank You for you all who reviewed!!!! You guys are soooooo cooool unlike some people who are really mean and decide to torture me!!! JUST KIDDING!!!! lol  
  
Ja ne!!! 


	6. Truth and Passion arises

Love Will Find It's Way  
  
Hey!!! Thank you for the reviews and yes I know that Quatra's name is suppose to be Quatre but spelling it different doesn't matter but if it makes you feel better, I'll use Quatre. Well, at least I don't have to take this story down now. If you haven't read my other story yet, then please do and review. It's called The Best Spy, and you have to read it to find out what's it about. For those of you who are reading it, then please review or something to show that you would like me to keep going. Okay, I'm not sure if this story will last over 10 chapters, if not, then please don't kill me. I could write a sequel to this if you like, that is, if I could find anything to write about as a sequel. Alright, you could read the story now.  
  
Disclaimer: hahahahaha!!!! I own them all!!!! Hahahahaha!!!!!!! *gets dragged to court by policemen* WAIT!!!!NOOOOOOOO!!! I was just kidding!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!  
  
Judge: say it or else you'll be sentence to jail for 5 years.  
  
Crystalmoon: I don't own anything at all. I said I was just kidding!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~ last time ~  
  
"Okay, originally I'm from here and returning here is like returning home for me. The reason why I was at the sailor scout time was because I got transported there so I could fulfill my destiny to save the world," said Usagi.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted everyone at the table except Quatre and Wufei of course.  
  
~ this time ~  
  
"It's about time you told all of us, onna," said Wufei.  
  
"You knew all along that I'm from here?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Of course we knew, you think that we don't remember," said Quatre.  
  
"Well, yeah, I mean none of you remember me at all," said Usagi.  
  
"Some of us remember onna, unlike other people who try to block it out just because they can't bear the pain," said Wufei.  
  
"Huh, what do you mean block away from memory?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Wufei and I remember but the rest of the boys don't. When you left us seven years ago, the three can't bear the pain of losing you so they decided to block it away by not remembering you," explained Quatre.  
  
"But why did you have to act like a klutz once you've gone, onna?" asked Wufei.  
  
"I didn't want anyone to see through my identity. They set up an identity for me and the girl is suppose to be a klutz so I had to act like one too," said Usagi.  
  
"You were acting all this time," said Haruka with a bit of anger in her voice.  
  
"Uh," said Usagi nervously and scratching her head, anime style. "I was acting all this time."  
  
"So, you're not a crybaby," said Hotaru.  
  
"Afraid not," said Usagi. After all this talk about the boys having blocked their memories, Trowa, Heero, and Duo began to remember events that happened while Usagi was still here.  
  
"Good to have you home, babe," said Duo.  
  
"So the braided-baka finally remembers," said Wufei.  
  
"Good to have you back Usagi," said Trowa. Usagi smiled and nodded but her smile faded at the sight of Heero.  
  
"Heero, don't you remember Usagi, my imouto?" asked Quatre.  
  
"YOUR IMOUTO!!!" shouted Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru.  
  
"Not now, Usagi needs to hear this," said Trowa. They quieted down knowing that before Usagi went to the sailor scout world, she had something going on with Heero.  
  
"I…I do remember. It's great to have you back with us, Usako," said Heero. Usagi smiled at his words.  
  
"It's great to be back, my Perfect Soldier," said Usagi.  
  
"Tell us what's going on before I kill someone," said Haruka.  
  
"What would you like to know?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Everything, that would be the best," said Michiru.  
  
"Alright, I was born here and trained like Heero, like a spy, to kill, and battle. I was also Quatre's twin sister. Soon, I accepted a mission that brought me to the sailor scout world. You know the rest. Before I went, I fell in love with Heero there, and he promised to wait for me and it looks like he did. Well, that's basically it," said Usagi.  
  
"I understand. But did you ever love Mamoru?" asked Haruka.  
  
"Technically, no I never loved him at all but when I found out that he cheated on me, I decided that this should end. I mean, if I never like him, and he cheats, shouldn't the relationship end before anyone gets hurt," said Usagi.  
  
"We have to tell you something important. Rei is pregnant with Mamoru's child," said Michiru.  
  
"Really! I'm happy for her, she always loved him, and it looks like they're gonna be happy together," said Usagi.  
  
"You're no mad or sad?" asked Haruka.  
  
"Of course not, there's nothing to be angry or sad about," said Usagi.  
  
"What a relief!" said Hotaru. Usagi and then giggled that made all the guys happy in an instant.  
  
"Pluto said that they are gonna come here later," said Michiru.  
  
"Great, I would love to see all of them again," said Usagi. Then the waiter came with their dinner and everyone started a conversation with someone at the table.  
  
After the dinner and they were all heading back to the school.  
  
"Do you guys have a place to stay? If you don't, you can share a dorm with us, and Heero will be okay with it," said Usagi.  
  
"No, it's okay. We're enrolled in the same school you are," said Michiru.  
  
"Cool, but you will have to listen to peace crap talk all the time by that stupid, conceited bitchy queen Relena Peacecrap," said Usagi.  
  
"You mean that girl you insulted earlier today," said Hotaru.  
  
"Yes, she is crazy with Heero so she stalks him," said Usagi.  
  
"But isn't Heero your boyfriend?" asked Michiru.  
  
"He is now since as long as he remember me then he is mine no matter what," said Usagi.  
  
"Only for you," said Heero. With that Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru went to the office to get their dorms, and the rest went to their dorms for a little shut-eye.  
  
~ Heero/Usagi's dorm ~  
  
"Isn't great that my friends are here, Heero?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Hn," grunted Heero.  
  
"Not again," Usagi mumbled to herself. They got into their dorm and Heero closed the door behind them.  
  
ALRIGHT MINNA-SAN, THIS IS WHERE THE ACTION BEGINS BUT IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING THESE KIND OF SCENES SO NO KILLING THE AUTHOR!!! AND PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS IS OKAY OR DO I NEED TO IMPROVE!!!!!!  
  
After that, they just stared at each other until…both of them made a move and before they knew it, their lips were locked in a kiss. Usagi flung her arms around Heero's neck and his hands were on her waist. As they kiss, it went deeper and deeper, more passionate. They were walking more and more towards Heero's room.  
  
When they got there, they both tumbled onto the bed. Then they both started to take off theirs clothes. After they were both naked on the bed kissing, Heero broke the kiss, and asked, "Are you ready for this? I won't want you to get into something that you're not ready for."  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm ready for this as long as you're by my side the whole time," said Usagi. Then Heero started to suck on her neck, and then he started with little kisses on her breasts. Usagi moaned to the heat and satisfaction. "Heero, I want you inside of me right now."  
  
"You got it," said Heero. He then spread out her legs and slid himself into her. She was very tight considering she's a virgin. She whimpers and a tear rolled down her cheek. Heero wiped it away and his face was of a worry.  
  
"It's okay Heero, it doesn't hurt that much, it'll go away," said Usagi. As she said that, Heero was relieved so he began to move faster inside of her. Usagi then feel the pain go away and it was replaced by a passion filled with fire. They went on like that for about two hours and they both fell into a wondrous sleep.  
  
  
  
How was that!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. New Students and a Shopping trip

Love Will Find It's Way  
  
Hey!!! Thanks for all of your reviews!!! I really appreciate it and I have already changed this story to a rated R. If you have any questions…then please feel free to ask me and I will answer you as quickly as possible. Now on with the story…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing so no suing or else you're just gonna get a jacked up laptop, not to mention slow.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Class had started like any other class.  
  
"Class, today we have three new students to join us. One of them is young but she passed the exams for the senior classes. These three are Haruka Ten'ou, Michiru Kaiou, and Hotaru Tomoe. You three can sit in the empty seats in the back," said Mrs. Kimoto.  
  
Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru did as told. They had the same classes as Usagi has along with the gundam pilots. Pluto made sure of that.  
  
~ Choir Class ~  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, would you please pay attention to subject," yelled Mr. Japitana, the choir performance teacher.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't sing and somehow I got stuck in this class," said Duo.  
  
"Then transfer," said Mr. Japitana.  
  
"I can't leave these beautiful ladies unattended. Especially the lovely Tsukino Usagi," said Duo.  
  
"What did you say Maxwell!!!!! Say that again and your braid is as good as gone," shouted Haruka.  
  
"I'm beginning to grow attached to her," said Wufei with a grin.  
  
"I won't say it again, I promise!! Just not the braid, anything but the braid," said Duo hiding behind Usagi for protection.  
  
"Stop it Haruka. Settle down, he didn't mean any harm, that is just his attitude, and besides it's bad luck to cut hair that long," said Usagi.  
  
"Only for you Koneko-chan," said Haruka.  
  
"Everybody, please get back to your ORIGINAL seats, thank you," said Mr. Japitana. Everyone did as told, they got back to their seats, and the noise started again.  
  
"*sigh*, I'm gonna teach geometry next year," said Mr. Japitana.  
  
Class had ended very quickly due to the fact that no one was paying attention at all.  
  
"So, what do we do now since school is over," asked Duo.  
  
"I know, why don't we go to the club I always go to before I left. It was called Full Moon," said Usagi.  
  
"You go to a club," said Haruka with a spark of anger in her voice.  
  
"I thought I told you not to go to that club," said Heero.  
  
"You did tell me not to but why would I listen to you," said Usagi.  
  
"You are not going to any club as long as I live," said Haruka.  
  
"Then what are we suppose to do," said Usagi.  
  
"How about we go shopping?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Great idea," said Usagi.  
  
"I'm not gonna go shopping. It's a job for weak onnas," said Wufei.  
  
"Too bad Wu-man, we can't go to the club then we go shopping…unless you want to get beat up by me," said Usagi.  
  
"Fine, it better not take that long," said Wufei.  
  
Then they were off, Heero drove the car, and they arrived at the Brea Mall shopping center. The girls were shopping while the guys hold the bags.  
  
~ 4 hours later ~  
  
The boys were at the food court waiting for the girls to come out of the bathroom.  
  
"Who had the idea for shopping anyways?" asked Duo.  
  
"Hotaru," answered Quatre.  
  
"Why didn't we go to that club again?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Because Heero was too protective along with Haruka who wouldn't let Usagi go into a dancing with a bar club," said Quatre.  
  
"Oh right, that's how we got into this mess with carrying ten bags each," said Wufei.  
  
"Next time, we go to have a picnic instead of shopping or clubs," said Heero.  
  
"You got that right, this is very tiring for all of us," said Duo.  
  
Just then the girls came out.  
  
"So, you guys ready for more shopping?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, why don't we just go home and take a long night sleep?" asked Heero.  
  
"He's right Usagi, we are a little bit tired," said Michiru.  
  
"Alright, then lets go and sleep till tomorrow, and I'm so glad tomorrow is Saturday, we can come back and do some more shopping," said Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, how about we go on a picnic tomorrow instead," said Trowa.  
  
"Not a bad idea, lets have a picnic tomorrow," said Hotaru.  
  
"Okay, not bad, now lets go," said Usagi.  
  
With that, everyone got some bags and left for the car. After everyone got to their dorms, everyone fell into deep sleep, and Usagi feel into deep sleep with her head on Heero's chest.  
  
~ SM world ~  
  
"I miss Usagi," said Minako.  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Makoto.  
  
"Not forget me," said Ami.  
  
"Rei is with Mamoru and she is supposed to expect in a few months, more like four months," said Mako.  
  
"Talk about it, she hasn't even talked about Usagi at all, and I don't even think she misses her," said Minako.  
  
"I wonder when it will be our turn to visit Usagi," said Ami.  
  
"Ami, what do you mean 'our turn'," asked Mako.  
  
"Well, Pluto told me that the outers have already gone to see Usagi and is living with her," said Ami.  
  
"How come she never told us!" shouted Minako.  
  
"Well, she was afraid Rei might find out from you guys," said Ami.  
  
"Forget it Minako. We'll see her soon, but I'm worried on how to tell her that Mamoru and Rei are together. To top it off, Rei is pregnant with Mamoru's baby. By the time we get to see her, the baby will be out of Rei's womb. I'm worried," said Mako.  
  
"I'm sure Usagi is a very understanding person, she won't misjudge Rei," said Ami.  
  
"I just hope that you're are right Ami," said Minako.  
  
"What do we do now? Rei is always with Mamoru and we barely see her anymore. She's never in scout meetings or enemy attacks," said Mako.  
  
"She hasn't even finished High School yet," said Ami.  
  
"Yep, to think that out of all people, Rei would be the one to ruin her own life by Darien," said Minako.  
  
"I know, I don't even think Usagi was that stupid," said Mako.  
  
"It's her life guys, it's her own choice, and we had nothing to do with it," said Ami.  
  
"We know, but still, out of all people, Rei would be the one," said Minako.  
  
"We just have to let the future play out now," said Mako. Minako and Ami nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm finished with this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! In the next chapter, the other senshi will arrive to visit Usagi, and somehow, Usagi shows her wild side with the help of…Heero? Well, that probably won't happen but hey just read on. I forgot to put their ages:  
  
Usagi and the inner senshi: 16 years old well, Usagi passed the exams and became a  
  
senior so that is why she is in senior classes.  
  
The outer senshi: 17 years old they too passed the exams…Hotaru is 15 years old  
  
The gundam pilots: 17 years old yep, they passed too  
  
Mamoru and Millardo: 25 years old 


	8. A beating up and a Trip

Love Will Find It's Way  
  
Hey ya'll!! Well, thanks for your reviews and all. I really appreciate it. Sorry if this chapter was late but my Internet was suspended and I couldn't update anything at all. But here is the next chapter of my fanfic, enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, got it.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~ Gundam World ~  
  
Five months has passed and the people there are having a great time. Usagi and Heero are getting along just fine. It has already reached summer vacation and all of them have completed their High School course. They are going to go to college together. All of them are living in Quatre's mansion right now for the summer. When summer vacation is over, they are going back to their dorms to complete their college courses. (The school is raged from high school through college.) But Usagi, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru are eagerly waiting the day when all nine of the sailor scouts will be reunited in one place.  
  
~ Sailor Moon World ~  
  
As you all know, five months has passed, and the sailor scouts are fighting on their own without Sailor Moon's help. Rei was in labor a month ago and she now has a baby girl, which she and Mamoru named Idaku, which means cherish. (I think; if I get it wrong, please tell me the right word.) Rei now lives with Mamoru in the temple, and the sailor scouts have not seen her for six months now. But they have scheduled a meeting today at noon.  
  
~ Noon ~  
  
The three sailors have arrived at the temple exactly as planned.  
  
"Ami, Mako, Minako, I'm so glad you made it," said Rei carrying her daughter and running to them.  
  
"Slow down Rei or you may trip and drop the baby," said Ami.  
  
"I'm not as careless as Usagi okay. I can take care of myself," said Rei.  
  
"What are we here to talk about anyways?" asked Minako.  
  
"Mamoru asked me to marry him," said Rei jumping happily.  
  
"Rei, let me hold Idaku, and you could talk to the girls," said Mamoru coming their way. Just then Pluto came out of nowhere.  
  
"Pluto, is it finally our turn to visit Usagi?" asked Mako.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Rei.  
  
"Yes, you all may go to where she is and visit her. You may stay there for awhile if you wish," said Pluto.  
  
"We are ready," said Minako.  
  
"Do you wish to come princess of Mars and prince of Earth?" asked Pluto.  
  
"I do want to see Usagi again and tell her of the news," said Rei.  
  
"I too want to see how she is doing without us," said Mamoru.  
  
"Very well, follow me," said Pluto. She created a hole and everyone went in. Then a second later, they all arrived in front of a mansion. (now they are in the gundam world okay)  
  
"Where are we?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"You are in front of the mansion in which Usagi and her friends stay," said Pluto.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Rei.  
  
"Of course she's sure, she is the guardian of the time gates, Rei," said Mako.  
  
"Alright," said Rei. They all went to the door and Minako rang the bell. They heard someone coming to open the door and saw a guy with a long brown braid.  
  
"Hello pretty ladies, how may I help you?" asked Duo.  
  
"Um…we're here to see Usagi Tsukino. Is this the right place?" asked Minako.  
  
"Who wants to know?" asked Heero.  
  
"Um…we're her friends from out of town and we were wondering if we can see her," said Minako.  
  
"Heero, who's at the door?" asked a female voice. Usagi then came to see what was going on and when she saw the girls… "OH MY GOD!!!!!! You guys!!!! I'm so glad to see you all again. Come in," said Usagi.  
  
They all came in to see a huge place and wondered if it belongs to Usagi.  
  
"It belongs to my older brother, Quatre," said Usagi.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" all of them shouted.  
  
"Since when did you have an older brother?" asked Rei.  
  
"Since I was born," said Usagi. "Pluto, you can explain to them, I don't feel like saying the whole story right now," said Usagi.  
  
"As you wish," said Pluto. Then they all got into the living room and got seated, then Pluto or Trista, started to explain the whole story. By the time she was finished, everyone was in the living room, including the outer sailors.  
  
"Usagi, how come you never told us?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"I wasn't suppose to tell anyone at all," said Usagi. "Plus, it was a mission and on missions, I am supposed to do as told."  
  
"So Usagi, I suppose you have heard of Mamoru and I together," said Rei.  
  
"Yes, I have and congratulations. I hope you two will be together forever. Your daughter looks beautiful too. What is her name?" said Usagi.  
  
"Her name is Idaku, thank you for not getting mad at me," said Rei.  
  
"I can never get mad at you, besides I have found my true love," said Usagi.  
  
"So, who is it Usagi-chan," asked Minako.  
  
"Heero," said Usagi.  
  
"Oh, the one with the messy brown hair that was all rude to us?" asked Mako.  
  
"Yes," said Usagi. "Let me introduce you all. The one with the braid is Duo, the blond one is my bother, Quatre, the one with the black hair is Wufei, the one with only one eye showing is Trowa, and the last one with messy hair is Heero. Now the girls, the one hold the baby is Rei, the blond one is Minako, the brunette is Makoto, the blue haired is Ami, and the guy is Mamoru."  
  
'They are so hot,' thought the three girls. (Minako, Mako, and Ami)  
  
"I'll go into the kitchen to get some tea for us all," said Usagi.  
  
"I'll go and help you," said Mamoru. Heero was watching Mamoru intensively and carefully more like glaring at him.  
  
~ In the kitchen ~  
  
"You don't have to help me Mamoru," said Usagi putting some leaves into each cup until Mamoru comes up behind her and encircle is arms around her slim waist.  
  
"I know I don't but this is the only way that I could be alone with you," said Mamoru.  
  
"You have Rei, she has your daughter, and you don't need me. I don't love you and you don't love me," said Usagi.  
  
"On the contrary, I do love you. I never stopped loving you. I'm only using Rei, and I will get you. You are mine and mine alone, I don't like sharing," said Mamoru.  
  
"Too bad you can't get me. I belong to my one and only love, and that is Heero Yui, not you," said Usagi.  
  
"We'll see about that," said Mamoru. After he said that, both of them heard a safety of a gun click off. Usagi was the first to notice footsteps but said nothing. They both turned around to see Heero at the doorway and behind stood him everyone else.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" yelled Rei with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean a single word, honest," said Mamoru setting up an act. With that Rei went outside of the mansion and Mamoru followed. (oOo…bad idea) Everyone was outside as well seeing Rei beat the crap out of Mamoru. Ami was hold Idaku shielding her eyes from the fight.  
  
'Wow, she is not as weak as I thought the onna to be," said Wufei smirking at the scene before him. Trista then stopped Rei and transported Mamoru back home.  
  
"You okay Rei?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I let him get to me, huh?" said Rei.  
  
"That is nobodies fault. He fooled me too, he cheated on me while he was in America," said Usagi.  
  
"How come you never told us?" asked Minako.  
  
"Because I didn't want you guys to worry about me. Besides it not much of a deal," said Usagi.  
  
"Usagi…you could at least told us…it would make us feel better," said Mako.  
  
"So, have you guys decided to stay or what?" asked Usagi. All of them nodded. None of the scouts usually have a family. Rei's grandfather died and left the temple for her, Ami's mom is on a business trip, and Minako's parents are always on vacation.  
  
"Great, I'll show you a great time tonight," said Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, I hope you're not thinking of going to that bar again," said Heero.  
  
"What? Why can't I? I haven't been there for awhile," said Usagi.  
  
"Koneko, I thought you sneak out of this place every single night ever since you came back to go to that bar. What do you mean you haven't been there for awhile?" said Haruka.  
  
"Well, Heero saw me sneak out one night and he doesn't like it. So he kinda keeps me from sneaking out," said Usagi.  
  
"And how does he do that?" asked Haruka.  
  
"He sleeps besides me to make sure I don't get away," said Usagi blushing.  
  
"What!!!" shouted Haruka and Quatre at the same time. "I'm going to kill you Heero Yui!!!" shouted both of them. And they started to chase Heero around the room while the other people sweatdropped.  
  
"Does that mean I can go tonight with them?" asked Usagi.  
  
"NO!!!!" shouted Haruka and all of the gundam wing boys.  
  
"Awwwww…come on…please," said Usagi pulling the puppy dog eyes. When they saw this, all of them gave up and just nodded their heads in defeat. That always gets them.  
  
"Only if the boys go with you," said Haruka.  
  
"Agreed but what about you, Michiru, and Hotaru?" asked Usagi.  
  
"We are going to have a family outing," said Michiru.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to get ready now," said Usagi.  
  
"What about Idaku and what will we wear?" asked Rei.  
  
"Idaku can stay with Haruka, and you guys can borrow some of my clothes," said Usagi. All of them nodded, Rei handed Idaku to Michiru, and the girls went into Usagi's room to choose something.  
  
Meanwhile, the boys are getting ready, and Quatre told the servants to get four more rooms ready for the other girls. (Trista disappeared again and said she will return with the girls' stuff tomorrow.)  
  
  
  
Yay!!! I'm done with this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS!!!!!!!!!! The next chapter will tell of their time at the club.  
  
Heero: Until next time on Love Will Find It's Way  
  
Crystalmoon: Wait, what are you doing here?  
  
Heero: What does it look like?  
  
Crystalmoon: Whatever…you're not supposed to be in here.  
  
Heero: Who says?  
  
Crystalmoon: me  
  
Heero: How about you go to dinner with me tonight and spend the evening together?  
  
Crystalmoon: *blushes* really? I would love to…*giggles*  
  
Heero: Bye-bye see you next time.  
  
Roberto: Wait a minute…I thought you had a boyfriend, Crystalmoon.  
  
Crystalmoon: Well…um…a little dinner is harmless.  
  
Heero: She's right, this is nothing but a dinner.  
  
Roberto: Then I want to come along if it is JUST a harmless dinner.  
  
*Crystalmoon and Heero runs out the door escaping Roberto.*  
  
Roberto: *sigh* she'll never learn. *shakes head* *sigh* Bye-bye everyone…this writer of yours is crazy and she never learns her lesson. 


	9. Fun Time At The Club

Love Will Find It's Way  
  
Hey!!!! How are you guys? Thank you so much for your reviews!!!! *giggles* If only I could get more than 100 reviews for this story when it's done. *sigh* well…on with the story…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, so if you sue, you'll only get a jacked up laptop and some useless comic books.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
An hour later, everyone was ready for the special time at the club.  
  
Usagi was wearing a white spaghetti strap top, and black leather mini skirt, and black pumps. She also wore a leather jacket that ends at her knees (it was left unbuttoned) , loop earrings, and a silvery lip-gloss. She also had on a necklace that had the words 'Goddess' on it.  
  
Ami wore a blue long-sleeve shirt that fits her curves, blue flared jeans, and black boots. She had clear lip-gloss on.  
  
Rei wore a red tube top, black mini skirt, and ankle-length boots. She also wore a red jacket, red dangling earrings, and red lipstick.  
  
Minako wore a white blouse that she left a couple of buttons undone, long black skirt, and orange high heels. (Like the one she wears when she is Sailor Venus.) She wore a light shade of pink lipstick on.  
  
Mako wore a green tank top, black flared jeans, and her green boots. (Like the ones she wore as Jupiter.) She also wore a light shade of pink lipstick on and had on her rose earrings.  
  
When they went downstairs, they see that the guys were already ready.  
  
Heero wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.  
  
Duo wore a black long-sleeve shirt that says 'Shinigami' on it, black shorts, and black tennis shoes.  
  
Trowa was wearing a green collared shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.  
  
Quatre was wearing his white button up blouse with his vest, white jeans, and black tennis shoes.  
  
Wufei was wearing something that resembles a Chinese shirt that had a dragon on it (it's black), black silky pants, and Chinese shoes.  
  
"So, are we ready to go?" asked Usagi. Everyone nodded and then everyone went into the car. Heero droved them until they stopped in front of the dancing club that says 'Full Moon' on it.  
  
Rei, Ami, Mako, and Minako went into the line and when it was their turn, the person there (sorry, I don't know what they call them. I haven't been to a club before) wouldn't let them in. Just then Usagi and the boys came since they were still in the car to find a parking space and let the four girls off first.  
  
"They wouldn't let us in, you know," said Rei.  
  
"Maybe we should try somewhere else," said Mako.  
  
"I'll get us in," said Usagi. And Usagi started walking toward the guy and everyone followed her.  
  
"Hey Andrew, how's it going?" asked Usagi to the guy.  
  
"Ren, nice to have you here tonight. Where have you been these couple of months? I haven't seen you around and people are asking around to dance with the goddess of the night," said Andrew. The girls and boys were surprised what the guy named 'Andrew' said.  
  
"Well, I've got school. But summer vacation came and I get to rest. I would love to rest here but you see, my boyfriend is a little overprotective," said Usagi.  
  
"I see but who is your boyfriend? Could it be Stephen?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Don't be silly. He could never pass for a boyfriend type person," said Usagi.  
  
"Alright, I see you brought friends. Your boyfriend let you go that easily," said Andrew.  
  
"Of course not, he's here with me. Now can we go in or are you going to make me wait so when I get fed up, I start dancing here," said Usagi.  
  
"You can go in, and remember to pay a visit more often. Have a good time, Ren," said Andrew.  
  
"Alright, see you soon," said Usagi as she and her 'friends' walked into the club.  
  
~ Inside the Club ~  
  
"Ren? What kind of name is that?" asked Rei.  
  
"It's my name here," said Usagi.  
  
"Great, you got us in but how do we find a seat?" asked Minako.  
  
"Follow me," said Usagi as she led them up a few stairs into an area that no one was there. (Only a little of stairs and there is railing there so you can see the dance floor, you get the point.) There was a sign above that says 'Reserved', in there was one coffee table and three couches. (I suppose I don't have to explain how the couches are placed since almost everyone gets the idea.)  
  
"Usagi, don't you see. It's reserved for someone," said Rei. Usagi didn't even listen, she just sat down on one of the couches.  
  
"Your right, it's reserved for me," said Usagi. Just then a waiter came.  
  
"Oh my god!!! It's really you. I heard rumors around this place saying that the goddess is back after…like…three months," said the waiter.  
  
"I've only been here for about three minutes," said Usagi.  
  
"Come on, you know, once you sent foot upon this building, almost half of the club knows you're here," said the waiter.  
  
"I didn't know I was that famous," said Usagi.  
  
"So Ren, what would you be having," said the waiter.  
  
"I'll have the usual. What do you guys want?" asked Usagi to the rest that were just staring at her with the most disbelief.  
  
"Coke," said Trowa.  
  
"Sprite," said Quatre.  
  
"I'll have a coke too," said Duo.  
  
Wufei shook his head meaning he doesn't want anything.  
  
"I'll have a beer," said Heero.  
  
"That'll be all," said Usagi for she knew that the scouts are still in the state of shock.  
  
"HHHHEEEEEERRRROOOO!!!!!!!!" screamed Relena launching herself into Heero's arms.  
  
'What is she doing here?' thought Usagi, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Duo, and Heero.  
  
'Who is she? And why is she hugging Heero?' thought the other girls.  
  
"Get off of me Relena, you're killing me," said Heero. Relena quickly let go of him.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here let me make you feel better," said Relena who attempted to kiss him but failed for Heero went behind Usagi.  
  
"What is that bitch doing here?" said Relena.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question. You know, I can get you kick out of here, and out of the club," said Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, who is this person?" asked Ami.  
  
"Heero's psycho stalker," said Duo.  
  
"If you stay seated and stop jumping around, I may consider in letting you stay," said Usagi.  
  
"You don't mean that onna, do you," said Wufei. But Wufei saw the mischief in her eyes as well as the other gundam pilots but the girls missed it.  
  
"I would love to stay as long as I get to sit next to my Heero," said Relena.  
  
'Is she really that dense?' thought Usagi, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei.  
  
'Huh?' thought the other girls.  
  
Just then a slow song came on and it was 'This I Promise You' by n'sync.  
  
"Heero, isn't the music nice to hear," said Relena attempting to seduce Heero with her voice. FAIL  
  
"You know, when you want to ask a guy to dance, don't talk about the music, and just ask," said Usagi.  
  
"Like you know anything, let see you get a partner," said Relena.  
  
"Fine," said Usagi who got up and took Heero by the hand and pulled him up. "Let's dance." With that Heero followed her to the dance floor and started to slow dance. Relena was pissed and the girls were finally catching on to what is going on with Duo filling the information to them.  
  
"Dang, that girls got a problem," said Mako. "Anyways, let's find a partner and dance."  
  
"Would you like to dance with me, Mako?" asked Trowa who got up and held his hand.  
  
"I would love to," said Mako who took his hand and they both went onto the dance floor and started to dance.  
  
"In that case, Minako, would you like to dance?" asked Duo.  
  
"Of course," said Minako as she took his hand and both went onto the dance floor.  
  
"Ami, would you do the great honor of being my dance partner," said Quatre.  
  
"Sure," said Ami while blushing like crazy (Quatre was blushing too.) Both were on the dance floor. That leaves Wufei and Rei left, both too stubborn to ask one another.  
  
"Hey, Wufei, would you like to dance with me," asked Relena. She was hoping if Wufei would dance with her, Heero might get jealous.  
  
"Huh? What did you say onna? I already asked Rei, right," said Wufei. Then Wufei whispered in her ear, "if you don't dance with me, I'm leaving, and you have to spend the time in the same area as her," said Wufei.  
  
"I did promise him that I will dance with him," said Rei taking his hand and went onto the dance floor to dance.  
  
A few minutes later, a fast song came on, and the scouts and gundam pilots started to dance. Surprisingly, all of them were able to keep with the beat. Heero was able to keep up with Usagi, which surprised her since no one she danced with was able to keep up with her. The night ended like that, the partnered boys and girls kept on dancing until they all got tired and went home. Relena probably gave up and went home upset and tired. They all fell into deep sleep.  
  
Quatre took a liking to Ami, Wufei took a liking to Rei, Trowa took and liking to Mako, and Duo took a liking to Duo. Even if they met only couple of hours ago, they feel a strong connection between them.  
  
Quatre and Ami are both smart and polite. Trowa and Mako are both quiet and helpful. Wufei and Rei are both stubborn and strong. While Duo and Minako are both carefree and happy-go-lucky. And finally Usagi and Heero are opposites but each can bring out the true self of the other one. Although Usagi doesn't act like a complete ditz, she is still carefree, but also can be serious when it is necessary.  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm done with this chapter. REMEMBER TO REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm open to suggestions for the ending or what will happen next though I can't guarantee that your idea will be chosen. 


	10. Lookie wat happened

Love Will Find It's Way Okay, I took so long since I got a bad grade in summer school according to my parents so my Internet was suspended. So this came out late. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little off course since I haven't done this for a while and I'm outdated with my own stories. And on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything whatsoever so you can't sue me at all. Even if you do, you won't get much at all.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It's 5 in the morning and after the night of the dance club and everyone is sound asleep.or so it seems.  
  
"Rise and shine everyone!" yelled Duo as he pounded on every single door that was occupied. And everyone just opened the door to see what was all the commotion about.  
  
"Do all of you get up this early in the morning?" asked Mako.  
  
"No, Duo always get us up early in the morning but he also gets in trouble with it everyday," said Quatre. But when Duo was at Wufei's door, the door suddenly swung open and a very pissed Wufei stood there.  
  
"Maxwell!!!! Your braid is as good as gone!!!" shouted Wufei as he began chasing Duo around the hall when Duo was in front of Heero's room, Duo pounded on it crying for help.  
  
"Um.does this happen often?" asked Rei.  
  
"I'm afraid so," said Quatre. Then all of a sudden the door opened and it revealed an annoyed Heero.  
  
"Heero! You got to help me!" begged Duo. Heero just stood there and took out his gun and fired once. Everyone stopped at their places. Then there was someone in Heero's room that said something.  
  
"Heero, don't be so loud, I'm trying to sleep. If it's not you then tell Duo to stop or I'm chasing after him after I finish sleeping," said a tired voice inside of his room.  
  
"Isn't that Usagi's voice?" asked Minako.  
  
"Yes, I think I better get breakfast then," said Duo and he hurried off downstairs. Everyone else then sweatdropped. After that, everyone went back to bed, minding their own business.  
  
~ Afternoon at the Breakfast table ~  
  
"So how was the club last night girls?" asked Haruka.  
  
"Very loud," said Ami.  
  
"Wild," said Minako.  
  
"A lot of cute guys," said Mako.  
  
"The music was great," said Rei.  
  
"Um." said Haruka.  
  
"Oh Haruka, give them a break. Besides Usagi should be having some fun instead of always being watched," said Michiru.  
  
"And there's a good reason," said Haruka.  
  
"Haruka, you wouldn't want me to rot in the house, do you?" asked Usagi using her puppy dog eyes that no one can resist.  
  
"*Sigh* fine, what do you want to do today?" asked Haruka.  
  
"Shopping!" shouted the five girls.  
  
"I am NOT going with you five," said Haruka.  
  
"I'm with Haruka-papa. I'd rather stay here and look after Idaku," said Hotaru.  
  
"I'll stay as well," said Michiru.  
  
"Why?" asked Usagi.  
  
"The last time I went shopping with you five.I almost had a heart attack," said Haruka.  
  
"Then who's gonna go with us?" asked Mako. Then they all looked at the five boys who were around the table.  
  
"Uh." said Duo.  
  
"." said the rest of the boys.  
  
"Come on.please," said the five girls at the same time pulling their puppy dogs eyes. The five boys nodded their heads in defeat.  
  
"YAY!!" shouted the five girls.  
  
"Good luck guys, you definitely need it," said Haruka.  
  
"Don't remind us, I know how bad my sister is at shopping," said Quatre.  
  
"Oh yea, you can say that again," said Duo.  
  
"I think I won't survive this one," said Wufei.  
  
"That's what you said last time," said Duo.  
  
"Yea, and last time, it turned out that all five of us slept in till 3 in the afternoon," said Trowa.  
  
"I'm not that bad, I'm I?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, last time, you spent the whole day shopping dragging us along. You totally went to 30 different malls and went through the whole mall. You even had about 80 bags with you," said Quatre.  
  
"I was having fun too," said Usagi.  
  
"I just don't know how you could've got up 6 in the morning after that day," said Duo.  
  
"Yea, you beat the braided baka at who has the most energy," said Wufei.  
  
"Well, get ready everyone cause we are gonna go shopping right now," said Usagi. Then everyone whose going went to their rooms and change.  
  
~ At the Mall 6 Hours Later ~  
  
"I'm tired," said Duo as he and the other four boys sat down at a table in food court.  
  
"All of us are tired except those onnas doing the shopping," said Wufei.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Trowa.  
  
"They are at Hot Topic, some store," said Heero.  
  
"Again," said Quatre.  
  
"I'm hungry," whined Duo.  
  
"When are you not hungry Maxwell," said Wufei.  
  
"That's mean Wu-man," said Duo.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU, MY NAME IS WUFEI, NOT WU-MAN!" shouted Wufei.  
  
"Whatever," said Duo. Just then, the five girls came back with about a bag each.  
  
"Are you guys ready to order food yet?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yes," said Heero.  
  
"How?" asked Minako.  
  
"The malls here have a food court and you order what you what to eat here as long as the little shop has it," said Usagi.  
  
"I'm ordering Chinese," said Wufei.  
  
"I'm having a burger," said Duo.  
  
"Let's get some Japanese food," shouted Minako. All the girls agree along with Heero, Trowa, and Quatre. After they all ate their dinner, the girls did some more shopping and the boys just stayed at the food court to rest.  
  
~ At Home, 10 pm ~  
  
"Wow, took you all long enough to come home," said Haruka.  
  
"What did you all do?" asked Michiru.  
  
"What do you think onna?" asked Wufei.  
  
"We went shopping," said Duo.  
  
"We're all tired, so please excuse us," said Quatre as the boys put the shopping bags down and went up to their rooms.  
  
"You girls sure know how to make those boys tired," said Haruka.  
  
"We know," said all of them in unison then everyone giggled.  
  
"How was Idaku?" asked Rei.  
  
"She was really good today," said Hotaru.  
  
"Well, thank you for taking care of her for me," said Rei.  
  
"No problem, I really like to play with children," said Hotaru.  
  
"Well, maybe you will get one soon enough," said Rei.  
  
"What did you say!" said Haruka with anger.  
  
"I don't know if I'm ever going to find the right guy and all," said Hotaru.  
  
"Well, never give up hope. There is always someone for everyone," said Rei who was ignoring whatever Haruka said.  
  
"We're gonna go sleep now, good night," said Minako as all the girls went upstairs to sleep. Unknown to them.some dark figure was watching all of them ever since Usagi came back to where she belongs.  
  
Well, I'm finally finished with this chapter.so please read and review so I know what you think of this.  
  
Heero: Until next time on Love Will Find It's Way.  
  
Crystalmoon: Now, what do you want?  
  
Heero: So, are you taking me up on that special offer?  
  
Crystalmoon: What's it to ya?  
  
Heero: Well, I could show you a good time at that famous dancing club.  
  
Crystalmoon: You mean the 'CrystalMoon' club?  
  
Heero: exactly  
  
Crystalmoon: Hate to burst your bubble but my cousin owns that place, Crystal is her name.  
  
Heero: we can still have a good time  
  
Crystalmoon: true  
  
Roberto: So, how was your dinner?  
  
Crystalmoon: What are you doing here again?  
  
Roberto: How's your boyfriend?  
  
Crystalmoon: We broke up.  
  
Roberto: I'll believe that when he tells me.  
  
Crystalmoon: We did.about two months ago, then I got a new boyfriend.  
  
Heero: You did.whom?  
  
Roberto: Yea, who?  
  
Crystalmoon: Heero Yui  
  
Heero: eh.I like that.  
  
Crystalmoon: I'm sure.let's go. *Crystalmoon and Heero walks away from a stunned Roberto*  
  
Roberto: Well.she never learns and I can't change anything so goodbye.see you all very soon. Meanwhile, I'm gonna spy on them. *stalks Crystalmoon and Heero* 


End file.
